


Dé Luain

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Blake Shelton (Musician), Descendants (2015), Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF, The X-Files
Genre: 25-word fiction, Comfort, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Panic Attacks, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: varied fills for comment-fic's 25-word-fills posts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts), [dreamsofspike](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/gifts).



> Links to respective prompts given in each header.

**[Practice](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/736237.html?thread=97442029#t97442029)**  
He's a blue blur moving with typhoon force across the field, and on every upswing Evie wistfully smiles through the wire fence she clings to.

***

 **[Panic attack](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/736237.html?thread=97457389#t97457389)**  
Blake feels he's floating above his own sweat-cold body, but Adam is there still rubbing his back in smooth circles.

"Breathe easy, cowboy. I gotcha."

***

 **[Eye roll](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/446408.html?thread=70360520#t70360520)**  
"Didn't anyone ever tell you your eyes would stick that way?" Mulder asks as he nudges the blurry photograph closer. It's become their thing now.


End file.
